Conventionally, there is known a touch screen display as an input device of a portable electronic apparatus such as a personal computer. The electronic apparatus including the touch screen display can display a virtual keyboard (software keyboard), and can input data with use of the software keyboard, like an ordinary keyboard.
In addition, the electronic apparatus can use the touch screen display as a pointing device. For example, the electronic apparatus displays a virtual mouse, in addition to the software keyboard, and inputs pointing data by the movement of the virtual mouse by a touch.
In the electronic apparatus including the conventional touch screen display, it is possible to execute data input from the software keyboard and data input from the pointing device.
However, when the data input from the software keyboard and the data input from the pointing device are executed in a mixed manner, it is necessary to selectively use either the software keyboard or the virtual mouse which is defined in a region different from the software keyboard. Thus, the input operation is time-consuming, and there has been a demand for an improvement of the operability of the data input from the software keyboard and the data input from the virtual pointing device such as a virtual mouse.